1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch, and more particularly to a clutch for a rotary drive device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional spin apparatus for a mop uses an intermittent driving method and a one-way clutch to rotate the spin apparatus to cast water from the mop. However, the one-way clutch may fall out of order due to water or dust. Water oxidizes the one-way clutch. Dust wears away the one-way clutch.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional drive method of a centrifugal water separator for mop.